paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Musical Mute/Part 1
This is part 1 of the story where the pups try to help a mute wolf named Louis find his voice outside his mind. (Note: The first part of the stories takes place a few years ago until later) Louis the Mute (Time: A night in December) Narrator: Around the Adventure Lake, there is a special species of wolf: Singing Wolves. (The scenery is over a giant lake where on the shore, the wolves are all howling, which sounds more like vocalization) These wolves howl with beauty and harmony. Every full moon, they sing by the lake in harmony. (The wolves sound beautiful and amazing as they howl in harmony) In December, the little wolf cubs sing carols throughout the forest. (A group of 8 wolf cubs are lead by an older wolf as they sing Christmas carols) Little wolves: Deck the cave with boughs of holly Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-- Little white girl wolf: Laaaaaa Narrator: Oh, that's Seraphina, a wolf with beauty and a voice and heart of solid gold. But this story is not about her. (The screen goes down the line of wolf cubs and stops at each one) Or him.... or her.... or her.... or him... actually, that's Kyler, the wolf's brother.... that's Sara, the wolf's sister... (The last pup in line is as quiet as a mouse) Ah, there he is. That's Louis. This story is about him. (When the cubs reach the lakeshore, the un-named cubs run towards their families) (Seraphina walks over to the 3 siblings) Seraphina: Wasn't it fun tonight? Singing Christmas Carols together, well, mostly to be together. Sara: Yeah, it's a lot of fun. Kyler: Well, I think I got a bug in my throat when we did "Deck the Cave". Sara: Then eat it. Kyler: I did. *burp* (The 3 of them laughed) (Louis just smiles) Seraphina: See you guys tomorrow. (Louis opens his mouth, but he quickly closes them) Merry Christmas to you too, Louis. (She walks off) Narrator: Even back then, Seraphina and Louis were a match meant to be together. But, Louis had a bit of a problem. (A different wolf cub, who is really handsome, runs over to the siblings with two other wolf cubs) Oh, that's Barry. You won't like him. Trust me. Barry: What's the matter, Louis? Aren't you going to sing with them? (Louis opens his mouth, but nothing comes out) Oh, I know what that was. "Silent Night" (He and the two wolf cubs laugh nastily at him) Sara: Barry! How could you be so mean? Just because Louis can't talk, doesn't mean he can't hear what you're saying! (Lousi lies down in grief) Barry: Stay out of this Sara! Kyler: No one picks on my siblings! You bullies! (He sticks his tongue out) *raspberries* Two wolf cubs: *raspberries* Barry: Put those away. You're ruining my fur. (The two wolf cubs put their tongues back in their mouths) (The older wolf, the three cubs' father, walks over towards his kids) Sara: Dad, Barry and his friends are being mean to Louis again. Louis' Dad: Sara, let's not make a big scene here. Let's go. (The family walks off) (The 3 mean cubs just walk off) Narrator: Poor Louis. He is a mute. And all he wants is to have a voice.... 3 Years and 6 Months Later.... (Inside the Lookout) (Rocky pushes the trampoline into the TV room of the Lookout) (He's wearing a sport head-band) (He turns on the TV and presses play on the remote) (The TV plays the beginning to "Very-Silly Songs" from Veggie-Tales) Rocky: Time to get physical! Larry: Hey, kids. I'm Larry the Cucumber. Welcome to the first ever Veggie-Tales workout video. (Rocky follows Larry's warm-up exercises easily) Rocky: 1, 2, 1, 2. Larry: I hope you're ready to sweat. I know I am. Rocky: I'm ready! Larry: Now hop to the left! (Rocky jumps to the left twice) And hop to the right! (Rocky jumps to the right twice) And hop to the front, to the back, and one more time! (Rocky jumps forwards and backwards) Rocky: What a workout! Larry: Now, if you don't have a trampoline, at home, you can just use a couple of slinkys and an old rug. (As this was being said, Rocky, climbs onto the trampoline) And what you wanna do is squeeze, and jump! (Rocky jumps on the trampoline at the same beat as Larry) And squeeze, and jump! And squeeze, and jump! And squeeze, and oh my! And squeeze and jump! Ouch! And sqeeze, and Ooh! BOB! BOB! (Lilac, Zuma, and Marshall watch this just as Rocky falls off the trampoline and lands on a bean bag while his eyes start to spin) Rocky: What a workout video.... Zuma: Looks like 'Lawwy' isn't the only confused one. Lilac: Yeah. Sugar Pup doesn't even know that it's the first Veggie-Tales sing-along video. It sure is a great tape. Marshall: Yeah. I can't believe that Ryder actually reprogramed a DVD player to play old tapes. I wonder why they were made in the first place. Zuma: You make a good point dude. Lilac: Yeah, why did they make square-shaped-- Marshall: Actually, it's rectular, not square. Lilac: *sigh* Whatever, Ah guess it's an earlier stage of home video entertainment. Zuma: That's a good point dudette. Larry: BOB! Hey, BOB! Philippe: Oh, I am feeling woozie... Larry: BOB! Bob: Roll tape! Oh dear... Claude: Jane! Stop this crazy thing! Marshall: Should we do some of the sing-along? Lilac: Why not? (They walk over towards the TV) (Scene Changer: Zuma's Badge) (Chase finishes directing traffic and walks onto the sidewalk) Chase: Traffic jam problem, is over. Woman's voice: AAHH!! A wolf! (Chase looks across the intersection and sees two women run away from a full-grown wolf, who is really Louis) Louis' Mind Voice: I am a wolf, but why would I hurt them? (Chase walks over) Chase: Hey, who are you? (Louis opens his mouth and nothing comes out) You can't speak? Hmmm.... I know! You should see my friend Penelope. (He begins walks towards the Lookout) Follow me. (Louis follows him) (He looks like he doesn't have much to do anyways) Louis' Mind Voice: He doesn't looks like a Singing Wolf. But I wonder if I can get back to my pack with a voice. {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Love stories